The Bidder
by Ryuu AkaKuro
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru TK yang tiba-tiba terjebak di sebuah acara pelelangan. Kehidupan normalnya langsung sirna setelah itu digantikan oleh hari-hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal dan sakit kepala. Terutama pada Akashi dan sepupunya, Mayuzumi. Belum lagi dengan empat lainnya.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru TK yang tiba-tiba terjebak di pelelangan. Kehidupan normalnya langsung sirna setelah itu digantikan oleh hari-hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal dan sakit kepala. Terutama pada Akashi dan sepupunya, Mayuzumi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

Langit senja sudah semakin terlihat. Seorang gadis kecil tengah melambai pada gurunya sambil berteriak imut dengan tangan yang lain digandeng oleh ibunya. Senyum hangat terpancar jelas dari wajah gadis kecil itu.

"Campai beltemu becok, Cencei! Cencei, aku menyayangimu!" teriak gadis kecil itu disertai senyum polos yang bahkan sejak tadi tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Ha'i! Sampai bertemu besok, Junko-chan," balas pemuda bersurai baby blue itu seraya melambaikan tangannya dan balas terneyum pada murid imutnya.

Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, melirik arlojinya yang entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya semenjak jam makan siang tadi. Sudah pukul lima sore. Ia menghela nafas panjang menatap kotak mainan yang hanya harus dibawanya masuk. Menjadi seorang guru TK memang melelahkan, tapi bagi Kuroko semua rasa lelah itu seketika sirna ketika ia kembali teringat pada moment-moment keseharian yang ia lewatkan bersama murid-murid imut nan polosnya. Benar-benar kehidupan yang sempurna bagi Kuroko.

"Wah, wah, sepertinya Kuroko-kun semakin disayangi para murid, ya?" tegur Aida Riko, sang kepala sekolah sekaligus pemilik TK ini yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya di koridor setelah meletakkan kotak mainan di dalam kelas.

"Ah, tidak begitu juga, Aida-san," senyum tipis Kuroko tercetak di wajah datarnya, yah pemuda yang satu ini memang sedikit susah untuk berekspresi selain ekspresi datar. Maka senyum tipis seperti itu saja sudah membuat kokoro orang yang melihatnya tidak kuat. Meskipun hanya senyum tipis, jangan salah sangka, senyum itu sudah membuat wajah Kuroko meningkat kadar kemanisannya.

"Oh iya! Aku baru ingat. Kuroko-kun, tadi ada temanmu yang mencari— ah itu dia!"

Mata Kuroko mengikuti arah telunjuk Aida, ia sempat terbelalak kaget. Namun segera menghilangkan ekspresi itu di wajahnya. Pemuda bersurai coklat-oranye yang ditunjuk Aida itu langsung tersenyum lebar ketika melihat Kuroko.

"Ogiwara-kun! Bagaimana kau tahu aku bekerja di sini?" tanya Kuroko tepat ketika Ogiwara sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Hehehe. Aku tahu dari Kagami yang kebetulan bertemu di cafe. Kuroko, apa kabar? Semenjak upacara kelulusan aku tidak pernah melihatmu."

"Humm, humm. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi saja daripada menjadi sarang laba-laba di sini," Aida menginterupsi diikuti ekspresi kesalnya yang dibuat-buat.

"Etto.. Gomen, gomen. Gomenasai, Aida-san. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu," Ogiwara menjadi tak enak hati pada Aida.

"Hahaha. Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Jangan dipikirkan. Yosh! Lanjutkanlah percakapan kalian, aku akan pulang duluan. Baiklah, Kuroko-kun, sampai bertemu besok!" Aida terkekeh geli setelah berjalan melewati keduanya.

Setelah kepergian Aida, Ogiwara langsung mengajak Kuroko mengobrol di Maji Burger—restaurant cepat saji yang terletak cukup dekat dengan TK tempat Kuroko bekerja sekaligus tempat mereka sering mengobrol semasa SMA dulu. Ogiwara sempat tertawa geli saat tahu bahwa Kuroko masih menyukai vanilla milkshake dan mengatainya masih anak-anak. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kuroko menjadi kesal selama beberapa menit setelahnya, tapi tentu saja ia langsung meminta maaf.

"Kuroko, apa kau sedang terburu-buru? Ada acara? Dari tadi aku melihatmu memandangi jam terus," ucap Ogiwara setelah cukup lama terdiam.

"Yah, sebenarnya begitu, Ogiwara-kun. Etto... Sumimasen, Ogiwara-kun. Ada yang Okaa-san titipkan untuk diberikan pada sepupuku dan sepertinya sekarang aku harus segera menemuinya. Gomenasai, Ogiwara-kun. Aku tidak bisa menemanimu lama hari ini," Kuroko membungkuk formal pada Ogiwara.

"Kalau begitu.. Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa," ada nada kecewa di dalam kalimat yang diucapkannya. "Tapi, lain kali kita harus mengobrol seperti ini lagi!" senyum hangat kembali tercipta di paras tampannya.

"Ha'i. Jaa ne, Ogiwara-kun."

Kuroko langsung berlari keluar. Ia kembali melirik arlojinya. _Belum terlalu larut untuk pulang_, pikir Kuroko. Ia segera masuk ke dalam taksi yang sudah dihentikannya. Tangannya segera mengeluarkan tas kertas yang tadi pagi ia masukkan ke dalam tas selempangnya. Ia menatap hadiah itu sekilas kemudian memandang ke arah jendela.

Setelah menaiki taksi sekita lima belas menit, Kuroko sudah berdiri di depan hotel besar berbintang lima yang ia ketahui sebagai hotel milik sepupunya. Kuroko langsung memasuki hotel itu. Sangat ramai, itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Anoo..." Kuroko memandangi sang receptionist yang sedang sibuk dengan kertas-kertas di tangannya. Namun, meskipun sudah ditegur oleh Kuroko receptionist itu tak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Anoo... Sumimasen," Kuroko mengeraskan suaranya dan otomatis membuat sang receptionist terlonjak kaget bahkan hampir melemparkan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya ke arah Kuroko.

"Se-sejak ka-kapan kau ada di sini?!" teriaknya nyaring, langsung membuat semua orang yang ada di lobi hotel menatap sang objek dan pemuda bersurai biru muda itu dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Saya sudah berada di sini sejak tadi," balas Kuroko datar.

"Sumimasen. Saya tidak menyadari kehadiran Anda," receptionist itu membungkuk formal sebagai tanda permintaan maaf.

Receptionist itu memandangi Kuroko lekat-lekat, terlihat dari binar matanya mungkin ia sedang terpesona pada Kuroko. "Kawaii... Tampan... Sungguh perpaduan yang sempurna! Luar biasa! Benar-benar luar biasa!"

"Anoo... Apa maksud Anda?"

"Tidak, tidak! Anoo... ada yang bisa saya bantu?" gugup receptionist itu.

"Bisa beritahu bagaimana saya bisa bertemu dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro-kun?" Kuroko sepertinya tak peduli dengan ucapan aneh receptionist di depannya tadi.

"Maaf, nama Anda siapa?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Apa sudah membuat janji sebelumnya?"

"Belum. Tapi ada yang harus saya berikan padanya."

Receptionist itu hanya mengangguk. Tangannya langsung meraih gagang telepon dan memencet nomor yang ada. Setelah berbicara sebentar, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko.

"Anda bisa menemuinya sekarang. Tuan Muda Mayuzumi Chihiro sudah menunggu Anda di ruangannya."

"Ha'i. Arigato gozaimasu."

Kuroko melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan Mayuzumi. Ia tak perlu bertanya dimana ruangan itu berada karena ia sudah cukup hafal letak beberapa ruangan di hotel ini. Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam lift yang kosong.

Ting!

Lantai tiga. Ia segera keluar dan kembali melangkah hingga berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna abu-abu yang ia tahu bahwa itu adalah ruang kerja Mayuzumi. Ia menekan bel yang ada di depan pintu itu.

"Masuk."

Kuroko mengangguk kecil kemudian membuka pintunya dan melangkah masuk. Ruang kerja yang luas dengan nuansa putih dan abu menyambut kedatangannya. Ia melangkah mendekati Mayuzumi yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya dan tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko sedikitpun. Sungguh tipikal yang sangat Mayuzumi sekali.

"Ada apa, Kuroko-kun?" tanya Mayuzumi masih dengan pandangan mata ke arah berkas-berkas di hadapannya yang sedang ia tanda tangani.

"Okaa-san memintaku memberikan ini untukmu. Ia bilang itu untuk hari ulang tahunmu kemarin," Kuroko meletakkan tas kertas yang sejak tadi ada di tangannya ke meja.

"Benarkah? Arigato. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Mayuzumi menghentikan kegiatannya, ia memandang Kuroko sebentar sebelum mengambil tas kertas di mejanya untuk melihat hadiahnya.

"Huh?"

"Jadi aku tak mendapat hadiah ulang tahun darimu?" Mayuzumi tampak sedang mencoba syal buatan tangan Ibunda Kuroko sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

"Etto... gomenasai, Mayuzumi-kun. Aku lupa kau berulang tahun."

"Begitu ya..."

"Kalau begitu, aku harus pulang. Okaa-san mencariku. Permisi," pamit Kuroko.

"Sampaikan terima kasihku pada ibumu. Mungkin aku akan berkunjung ke sana besok."

"Ha'i."

Ia menutup pintu abu-abu itu perlahan dan keluar. _Semoga Okaa-san tidak mencariku_, pikir Kuroko. Ia menghela nafas panjang ketika teringat ibunya yang over-protektif terhadapnya. Sejak ia kecil sang ibu memang sudah seperti itu jika ia belum pulang pada waktu yang sudah dijanjikannya. Hingga ia sudah cukup dewasa seperti sekarang, sang ibu pun masih tetap memperlakukannya seperti itu. Terlebih lagi hari ini Kuroko lupa membawa ponselnya. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya nanti setelah ia sampai di rumah.

"Kyaaa! Itu Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun!"

"Kise-kun! Tunggu!"

Teriakan-teriakan serta derap langkah orang banyak menggema di koridor tempat Kuroko berjalan. Baru saat Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya, banyak gadis-gadis yang berlari hingga membuat Kuroko kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terantuk pada benda keras yang menghasilkan suara seperti keramik pecah. Terdengar suara geraman kesal di telinganya. Belum sempat ia bangkit matanya sudah semakin buram dan gelap. Yang ia tahu, saat ini ia berada di depan sebuah gudah tempat penyimpanan wine.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup suara tepukan tangan terdengar di telinga Kuroko. Ia sudah kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya, rasa gesekan benda keras terasa di kulitnya. Kuroko mencoba membuka matanya, tapi tidak bisa. Seperti ada kain yang menutupi matanya. Ia ingin bersuara tapi juga tidak bisa karena suaranya menjadi serak. _Apa yang terjadi padaku?_

"Baiklah para Tuan dan Nyonya yang ada di ruangan ini! Mari kita lihat the next item yang ditawarkan oleh rekan kami!"

Suara tepukan tangan menggema dalam ruangan yang berisi hampir seratus orang. Cahaya-cahaya lampu langsung di arahkan pada Kuroko yang sudah duduk di sebuah kursi di tengah panggung. Suara-suara bisikan mulai terdengar.

"The item for bid this moment is... thus boy! Kau bisa melakukan apapun padanya jika kau memilikinya! Baiklah, minna! Mari kita mulai penawarannya!" seru gadis moderator.

Beberapa orang di ruangan itu mulai mengacungkan tangannya. Dua pria yang berdiri di balik tirai dekat tempat Kuroko duduk langsung berseringai lebar. Kehilangan barang langka dan mendapatkan yang seperti ini sungguh keberuntungan bagi mereka.

"Baik. Tuan yang ada di sana!"

"Satu juta dollars!"

"Nyonya yang di sana!"

"Lima juta dollars!"

"Nyonya yang di ujung sana!"

"Dua puluh juta dollars!"

Mendengar penawaran yang tinggi tersebut banyak orang langsung menurunkan tangannya. Penawar barusan itu langsung tersenyum dan membayangkan dirinya bisa mendapatkan Kuroko. Desah kesal juga terdengar dari beberapa orang di sana.

"Baiklah! Dua puluh juta dollars! Apa ada lagi?" seru sang gadis moderator memancing.

Sunyi senyap. Baru saja gadis itu mengambil palu dan mau mengetuk tanda pelelangan ditutup. Seorang pemuda yang duduk paling tengah langsung mengacungkan tangannya.

"Tuan yang di sana!"

"Lima puluh juta dollars!"

"Masih ada lagi?"

Ruangan kembali sunyi. Tak ada tangan yang akan terangkat lagi. Penawaran tertinggi, lima juta dollars.

"Baiklah! Penawaran ditutup! Pemuda ini akan dibeli seharga lima puluh juta dollars!"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Palu sudah diketukkan tanda penawaran ditutup. Suara riuh tepukan tangan pun terdengar. Hal ini malah membuat bulu kuduk Kuroko berdiri. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak takut mengetahui dirinya sudah dijual entah oleh siapa.

Kuroko kembali teringat kejadian beberapa saat sebelum ia berada di pelelangan. Ia teringat mendengar ada suara yang mengatakan ingin membunuhnya dan suara lain berkata bahwa ia memiliki potensi tinggi untuk dibayar mahal.

Ia merasakan ada tangan-tangan yang menariknya keluar dari tempat itu. Tak ada yang bersuara. Bahkan Kuroko yang sejak tadi ingin bersuara jadi diam memikirkan bagaimana caranya keluar dari masalah ini. Tiba-tiba ia didorong masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang tentu saja ia tidak tahu karena kain penutup matanya bahkan tidak dibuka sedikitpun.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu dikunci terdengar. Kuroko masih tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Ia masih memikirkan tentang nasibnya. Telinganya mendengar suara beberapa derap langkah mendekatinya. Seseorang membuka penutup matanya.

"Kau sudah datang rupanya."

Mata Kuroko langsung terbelalak menatap beberapa pemuda di ruangan itu yang tengah mengeluarkan seringai khas masing-masing. Tatapannya tertuju lurus pada pemuda yang sedang duduk di tengah sofa tepat beberapa meter di hadapan Kuroko. Manik heterochrome milik pemuda itu seakan mengintimidasi Kuroko.

"Si-siapa kau?" nada suara Kuroko terdengar tercekat.

To be continued

* * *

Hai minna~ Ketemu lagi sama Ryuu #plak

Arigato buat yang udah review di dua fanfict sebelumnya ^^

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aneh yah? Sumimasen~

Mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru TK yang tiba-tiba terjebak di pelelangan. Kehidupan normalnya langsung sirna setelah itu digantikan oleh hari-hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal dan sakit kepala. Terutama pada Akashi dan sepupunya, Mayuzumi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

"Wah, jangan seperti itu-ssu~ Nanti kau tidak kawaii lagi lho," protes pemuda bersurai kuning yang baru saja melepaskan kain yang sejak beberapa jam yang lalu menutupi matanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dari tempat ini, Kuroko-kun."

Kuroko tersentak mendengar suara itu. Itu adalah suara... Mayuzumi Chihiro, sepupunya. Pemuda bersurai abu itu melangkah menuruni tangga. Seringai tipis yang hampir tak terlihat tercetak di wajah datar itu. Manik aquamarine Kuroko sedikit membelalak bahkan hampir membulat sempurna. Ia hampir tak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Yang ada di lubuk hatinya hanyalah ia berharap semua ini adalah mimpi dan besok ia sudah bangun di kamarnya seperti biasa.

"Mungkin kau adalah hadiah ulang tahunku," Mayuzumi berbicara lagi.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Are? Kau sudah mengenalnya, Mayuzumicchi?" Kise Ryouta, pemuda bersurai kuning itu menatap Mayuzumi tajam.

"Tentu saja, nanodayo. Kuroko Tetsuya itu adalah sepupu Mayuzumi," Midorima Shintarou, pemuda dengan surai hijau lumut itu tampak menaikkan kacamatanya yang bahkan tak melorot sedikitpun.

"Hebat kau, Midorima. Seharusnya kau menjadi detektif di kantorku daripada menjadi dokter megane tidak bermutu seperti itu," komentar pemuda bersurai navy yang sedang duduk di pinggiran tangga sambil membaca majalah Mai-chan favoritnya. Pemuda itu adalah Aomine Daiki.

"Diamlah, nanodayo. Menjadi dokter itu adalah cita-citaku, nanodayo. Dan apa maksudmu 'dokter megane tidak bermutu'? Dilihat dari sudut manapun aku lebih bermutu daripada kau, nanodayo," protes Midorima yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Aomine barusan.

"Aka-chin~ Bisakah aku meminta keripik kentang lagi?" pemuda dengan tinggi abnormal itu membuang bungkus snacknya ke sembarang tempat. Ia adalah Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Aominecchi kan memang tidak bermutu," Kise ikut mengomentari perkataan Midorima.

"Diam kau, Kise!" omel Aomine.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak snack, Atsushi," Akashi Seijuurou— satu-satunya pemuda dengan tinggi limited selain Kuroko tentu saja— menjawab pertanyaan Murasakibara dengan nada tenangnya.

"Eh? Aominecchi kau seharusnya menerima kenyataan. Saking tidak bermutunya kulitmu menjadi remang-remang seperti itu," cibir Kise.

"Sekali lagi kau mengatakan itu, aku akan membunuhmu dengan pistol kesayanganku Kise!" bentak Aomine yang makin kesal dengan ucapan Kise.

Kuroko hanya melihat peristiwa absurd di hadapannya dengan pandangan bingung. Sebuah ide tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya. Memang kesempatannya hampir nol, tapi ia bisa mencobanya selagi para pemuda aneh di ruangan itu sedang beradu mulut tak memperhatikan pergerakannya.

Kuroko mundur beberapa langkah. Tangannya yang kebetulan diborgol di bagian belakang tubuhnya merogoh kenop pintu, berusaha membukanya. Ia sudah menarik kenop pintunya, namun pintu itu tidak bergerak.

"Butuh ini, Tetsu?" Aomine melempar-lemparkan sebuah benda berbentuk persegi yang Kuroko ketahui sebagai kartu untuk membuka pintu di belakangnya.

"Jangan berpikir kami mengabaikanmu, Kurokocchi," Kise tersenyum sangat manis, senyum yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah seringai.

"Jika kau ingin mencoba kabur, aku jadi semakin ingin memakanmu Kuro-chin~ Kau terlihat sangat enak," Murasakibara memandang ke arah Kuroko dengan tatapan lapar seperti seekor serigala yang ingin segera menangkap mangsanya.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa keluar, Tetsuya. Kami sudah **membelimu**, Tetsuya. Ingatlah itu," Akashi yang sejak tadi tak banyak berbicara akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya dan hampir membuat Kuroko merinding seketika. Ia sengaja menekankan kata 'membelimu' untuk memojokkan Kuroko.

"Aku bukan barang yang bisa kalian beli seenaknya!" bentak Kuroko tidak terima.

"Tapi nyatanya kau bisa kami beli dengan begitu mudah," Akashi sepertinya sengaja berniat untuk memanasi Kuroko. Dalam hatinya ia sedikit tertawa melihat Kuroko berekspresi seperti yang diinginkannya, membuatnya semakin menjadi menarik bagi pemuda bersurai scarlet itu.

"Sudah ku katakan aku bukan barang!" bentak Kuroko lagi.

"Heh? Begitu, kah?" pancing Akashi.

Urat-urat kekesalan semakin banyak tercipta di pelipis Kuroko. Ia semakin kesal pada pemuda bersurai scarlet yang berbicara dengan seenaknya merendahkannya. Ia tahu ia tidak bisa mengganti uang sebanyak lima puluh juta dollars itu. Tapi ia juga tidak suka direndahkan.

"Jangan merendahkanku, chibi-kun!" maki Kuroko, yang tentu saja sangat jarang ia lontarkan bahkan hampir tidak pernah.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung ber-sweatdrop ria membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Akashi yang baru saja dikatai 'chibi' oleh Kuroko. Ia merasakan aura membunuh semakin mengelilingi ruangan ini. Mayuzumi, yang notabene adalah sepupu Kuroko hanya bisa berharap sepupu tercintanya akan selamat dari senjata sang emperor mereka.

"Kau mengataiku, Tetsuya?" seringai Akashi semakin terlihat menakutkan bagi yang lain tetapi tidak untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang kemarahannya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Kuroko tidak peduli. Ia terus berusaha membuka pintu yang sejak tadi tidak bisa terbuka. Sebuah ide kembali terlintas di otaknya. Mendobrak pintu, itu mungkin pilihan yang tepat menurut Kuroko.

Brak!

Pintu itu berhasil terbuka. Kuroko langsung berlari dari ruangan itu. Tubuhnya memang lemah tapi kemampuan ignite pass kai miliknya ternyata bisa ia gunakan lewat berbagai bagian tubuhnya seperti tadi.

"Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi, Shintarou, dan Chihiro. Kalian sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Sebuah perintah tak langsung dari Akashi. Mereka berlima langsung berlari mengejar Kuroko. Mayuzumi hampir tidak mengira Kuroko bisa keluar dari ruangan itu dengan mendobrak pintu yang menurutnya sangat sulit didobrak. Persepsi bahwa Kuroko itu lemah sepertinya hampir memudar di dalam otaknya.

"Apa mungkin karena dia marah dia jadi kuat?" gumam Mayuzumi.

"Mayuzumi! Sebaiknya kau tidak memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh, nanodayo! Kita harus segera menghentikannya kalau kau ingin nyawamu terselamatkan, nanodayo!" omel Midorima yang berlari di samping Mayuzumi.

"Itu Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! Tahan pintu liftnya!" teriak Kise pada Aomine yang hampir sampai di dekat lift.

"Aku sudah tahu! Oi Murasakibara! Kau cepat bantu aku!" balas Aomine.

Gyut! Ting!

Aomine berhasil menghentikan pintu lift yang hampir tertutup. Kuroko mau berlari lagi tapi Aomine berhasil mencegahnya. Keempat pemuda yang lainnya sudah berkumpul di sekeliling Kuroko.

Bruk! Byur!

"KISEEE?!"

.

.

.

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kelopak matanya. Lampu gantung di atas kepalanya terlihat berputar sangat kencang dan beberapa saat kemudian berpencar menjadi lima memenuhi pandangannya. Lalu kelima-limanya berputar dengan kecepatan yang sama hingga membuat kepalanya semakin pusing, seakan sudah siap meledak dalam hitungan detik dimulai dari sekarang.

Kuroko memegangi kepalanya sambil mengerang pelan. Ia melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Suara erangannya seakan menggema keras di telinganya sendiri. Ia mencoba duduk dan menjadikan bantal di belakangnya sebagai sandaran. Perlahan ia mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya ke bawah agar semuanya tidak berputar. Setelah beberapa saat kembali mengerang, rasa pening di kepalanya mulai menghilang. Ia menatap ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, ia bisa melihat dada—sedikit—bidangnya terekspose jelas.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?" Kuroko menatap tubuhnya sendiri dengan pandangan horor. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah tidur dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana pendek karena ia tidak berniat mengalami sakit flu yang dengan mudah menyerang tubuhnya.

Kuroko mencoba bangkit dari ranjang berukuran king size itu. Matanya sedikit membulat sempurna ketika menyadari pakaiannya berserakan di lantai bersama dengan pakaian seseorang yang mungkin ia tahu itu siapa. Kuroko segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Apa ini?" Kuroko menatap bercak merah di lehernya. Dengan pemikiran positif yang ia paksakan, ia menganggapnya sebagai bekas gigitan nyamuk meskipun setengah lainnya bermunculan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif. Tapi ia langsung menepisnya.

To be continued

* * *

Uwaah~ Ryuu udah apdet nih~

Gomenasai kalo ceritanya makin ke sini makin gaje~

Ide-idenya semakin gaje, gomen ne (/,\) Otak Ryuu rada konslet gara-gara nonton Pure Heart o.o

Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah review, follow, fav, dan juga untuk silent reader ^^

**The Red Bloody Scissors:** Arigato reviewnya~~ Udah dilanjut nih semoga tidak mengecewakan ya~

**witchsong: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Udah coba apdet kilat nih, tapi semoga tidak mengecewakan ceritanya ya~

**Nura Lau: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Iya silahkan dibeli Kurokonya, tapi lewati dulu Akashi hohoho #becanda

**Bona Nano: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Wah kok tau siapa yang beli hehehe Aduh sebenernya pengin coba sampe M, tapi kokoro dan otak Ryuu gak kuat bikinnya #apaini Semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan ^^

** .7: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan ^^

**Uchiha Ryuuki: **Arigato reviewnya~~

**eL Aqruello: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Sebenernya bukan hehehe :D Ini idenya dari guru bahasa Indonesia Ryuu yang ngeledek Ryuu pas simulasi negosiasi terus bilang Ryuu suruh dilelang aja daripada berisik #jadicurhat wah itu visnovnya ceritanya gimana? #kepomodeon

**Thalia Tetsuna: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Ini udah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru TK yang tiba-tiba terjebak di pelelangan. Kehidupan normalnya langsung sirna setelah itu digantikan oleh hari-hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal dan sakit kepala. Terutama pada Akashi dan sepupunya, Mayuzumi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

"Sudah bangun, Tetsuya?"

Deg!

Mata Kuroko terbelalak lebar memandangi seorang pemuda bersurai scarlet yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya mengenakan kemeja putih dan celana kain panjang berwarna hitam lengkap dengan jas yang ia sampirkan di lengan kirinya. Akashi Seijuurou tak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Kedua iris berbeda warnanya terus mengawasi setiap tingkah Kuroko.

"A-A-A..." entah apa yang terjadi Kuroko menjadi gagap tiba-tiba.

"Akashi Seijuurou, Tetsuya."

"Ha-ha'i. A-Akashi... –kun... Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap waspada ke arah pemuda di hadapannya.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang ku lakukan, Tetsuya?" seringai tipis kembali terukir manis di paras tampannya.

Kuroko hanya diam. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan lagi. Satu hal lagi yang memenuhi pikirannya, ia harus keluar dari tempat ini. Seringai Akashi semakin lebar. Ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan perlahan.

"Tetsuya, menurutmu apa yang terjadi semalam?" bisik Akashi, tepat di telinga Kuroko.

"Se-semalam...?"

Kuroko menjadi semakin merinding mendengarnya. Jemari Akashi mulai menaiki leher Kuroko. Mengusapnya lembut, membuat kedua pipi Kuroko merona dan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Wah, tidak hilang ya," Akashi meraba bercak-bercak kemerahan di leher Kuroko.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Oh Tuhan! Jangan-jangan ia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk semalam! Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin terjadi!" batin Kuroko sembari menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko masih diam mematung. Ia mundur beberapa langkah hingga punggungnya menabrak wastafel. Akashi tampak tidak peduli. Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Sepertinya permainannya pagi ini bersama Kuroko sudah cukup memuaskan.

"Bersihkanlah dirimu, Tetsuya. Jika kau ingin tahu apa yang terjadi semalam, ku tunggu kau di ruang tamu," ucap Akashi santai tanpa diiringi nada intimidasi di setiap katanya.

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar mandi sudah tertutup lagi. Kuroko memandangi kembali tubuhnya di depan cermin. Pikirannya berterbangan ke segala kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi semalam. Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Ia menatapnya ngeri, membayangkan pemuda asing yang kini sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu. Kepalanya masih pusing untuk bisa mengingat kembali kejadian semalam yang membuatnya berakhir seperti ini. Berakhir di kamar asing dan pemuda yang mengaku bernama Akashi itu.

Setengah hatinya penasaran ingin tahu apa yang sudah terjadi semalam. Tetapi setengah lainnya merasa ngeri dengan hal terburuk yang paling mungkin terjadi jika mengingat semua bukti 'kejahatan' yang tadi sempat ia temukan di sekitar ranjang.

.

.

.

Kuroko menghitung dalam hati sampai enam puluh. Tangannya gemetar membuka pintu kamar yang menurutnya langsung terhubung dengan 'ruang tamu' yang dimaksud Akashi. Setelah mengeluarkan seluruh keberaniannya dan memantapkan keputusannya, Kuroko membuka pintu itu perlahan. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatapnya menggoda. Tangan dan kaki yang ia silangkan membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti diktator dimata seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Duduklah di sampingku, Tetsuya."

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan berjalan pelan mendekati Akashi. Ia menempatkan tubuhnya di samping Akashi, sesuai dengan permintaan pemuda itu. Akashi menatapnya kembali dengan seringai lebar.

"Sudah siap mendengarkannya, Tetsuya?"

"Ha'i.. Anoo... Etto... Apa ada yang kita lakukan semalam? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku bisa berada di tempat asing ini?"

"Heh? Kau sudah tidak sabaran mendengar semuanya, kah?"

"Ha-ha'i."

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang kita melakukan sesuatu semalam, Tetsuya?" Akashi menarik dagu Kuroko untuk menatap lurus pada matanya.

"A-apa maksudmu, A-Akashi... –kun?" pipi Kuroko kembali mengeluarkan semburat merah muda.

"Kau ingin tahu, Tetsuya?" entah sudah berapa kali Akashi menggodanya.

"Ha'i."

"Baiklah, akan aku beritahukan padamu. Pertama, kau mencoba kabur dari tempat ini. Kau masih mengingatnya, Tetsuya?"

"Ha'i."

"Lalu, Murasakibara dan Aomine berhasil menangkapmu. Mayuzumi membekapmu dengan sapu tangan yang sudah diberi obat bius dan kau pingsan. Kise, dengan bodohnya malah melemparmu dengan air satu ember yang entah dia dapat darimana. Kau sudah puas dengan penjelasanku, Tetsuya?" tangan Akashi turun ke leher putih mulus milik Kuroko dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Engh... Akashi-kun, tolong hentikan. Lalu bagaimana aku—"

"Karena bajumu basah, aku melepasnya. Dan... aku baru tahu kau memiliki tubuh menggoda seperti itu, Tetsuya. Dan semalam... Bagaimana menurutmu?" seringai Akashi yang sempat hilang kembali muncul dan semakin lebar.

"Apa— Apa yang terjadi?"

"Aku tahu kau akan mengingatnya, Tetsuya. Ingatlah dengan dirimu sendiri."

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Bel ruangan ini berbunyi. Akashi mendecih keras dan ia akan mengutuk siapa saja yang dengan berani mengganggu kesenangannya dengan pemuda baby blue di sampingnya. Dengan sedikit kesal, Akashi melangkah menuju pintu.

"Apa?!" tanyanya langsung.

"Akashi, aku tahu aku mengganggu, nanodayo. Tapi ini penting, nanodayo. Ayahmu meneleponku tadi pagi. Ia bilang kau harus kembali ke Amerika sekarang, nanodayo. Ada urusan bisnis yang menunggumu di sana," Midorima menaikkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Baiklah. Katakan padanya aku akan segera berangkat. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga harus ke London hari ini, nanodayo. Rumah sakit milik keluargaku di sana sedang mengalami masalah."

Kuroko tampak tidak peduli apa yang dibicarakan dua orang di depan pintu tersebut. Namun ia sempat mencuri dengar percakapan itu. Dalam hatinya ia merasa sedikit lega keduanya akan pergi untuk perjalanan bisnis. Terlebih lagi Akashi yang harus ke Amerika, itu semakin membuat hati Kuroko bahagia. Setidaknya ia bisa bebas dari hal buruk yang mungkin akan terjadi bila ia terus berada di sekitar pemuda scarlet itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi dari tempat ini, Tetsuya. Sekali kau mencoba kabur, aku akan semakin memenjarakanmu, Tetsuya."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun aku—"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Tetsuya. Lagipula kau **milikku. **Ingat itu."

"Akashi-kun aku harus bekerja," Kuroko rupanya masih tidak ingin kalah pada Akashi.

"Chihiro sudah mengurusnya, Tetsuya."

"Orangtuaku... Aku harus—"

"Aku sudah bicara dengan ibumu, Tetsuya-kun. Dan ia sangat mengijinkan kau tinggal denganku. Ia bahkan mengatakan kau lebih aman tinggal di sini," potong Mayuzumi yang entah sudah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Akashi.

"Tapi, Okaa-san tidak mungkin—" Kuroko masih mencoba mengelak semua pernyataan itu.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan, Tetsuya-kun? Dan juga, apa kau sudah lupa bagaimana hubungan kita, hum?" entah ini imajinasi Kuroko atau bukan ia melihat Mayuzumi menampilkan wajah penuh seringainya, sangat berbeda dengan Mayuzumi Chihiro yang sejak kecil Kuroko kenal.

` "Chihiro, ku serahkan ia padamu. Meskipun kau boleh memainkannya, kau tetap tidak boleh memilikinya. Ia sepenuhnya milikku. Itu sudah perjanjian kita sejak awal, bukan?"

"Aku tahu."

Kuroko hanya memandang keduanya bingung. _Perjanjian apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa melibatkan aku juga? Aku tidak tahu lagi_, pikir Kuroko.

To be continued

* * *

Ryuu udah apdet nih~

Gomen lama + ceritanya dikit soalnya Ryuu lagi banyak tugas sama ngurus majalah hehehe :D

Chapter depan mungkin bakal ada MayuKuro hehehe :D

Ada yang suka MayuKuro?

Mind to RnR?

**Kurotori Rei: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Diapain hayoo? Hehehe udah dilanjut nih semoga tidak mengecewakan

**witchsong: **Arigato reviewnya~~Hehehe ambigu yah o.o Gomen ne gak bisa apdet kilat juga ceritanya belum bisa panjang soalnya ide ngambang tenggelem mulu u.u tapi moga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan yah

**Bona Nano:** Arigato reviewnya~~ Hehehe gatau mau mulai gimana kalo dibikin rate M u.u mungkin ntar nyerempet nyerempet M kalo bisa hehe :D Gomen ne belum bisa apdet kilat dan ceritanya malah tambah pendek u.u semoga chap ini tidak mengecawakan

**zefanya: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Oke oke terimakasih masukannya ^^ Itu sangat membantu saya yang masih banyak kekurangan ^^ ini sudah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya

**Guest: **Arigato reviewnya~~sudah ada lanjutannya nih semoga tidak mengecewakan

**fachan desu: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Gomen tidak bisa apdet kilat . semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya

**Kagamine Micha: **Arigato reviewnya~~ Arigato buat masukannya yang sangat membantu saya ^^ udah dilanjut~ semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru TK yang tiba-tiba terjebak di pelelangan. Kehidupan normalnya langsung sirna setelah itu digantikan oleh hari-hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal dan sakit kepala. Terutama pada Akashi dan sepupunya, Mayuzumi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan Kuroko menjadi tawanan keenam pemuda tampan yang mengatakan bahwa mereka 'membelinya'. Dan ia beruntung selama ini Akashi belum kembali dari urusan bisnisnya. Itu adalah suatu kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun..." panggil Mayuzumi tiba-tiba.

"Aneh sekali. Padahal beberapa minggu ini Mayuzumi-kun selalu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku," batin Kuroko.

"Kuroko-kun, kau sudah tidur?" Mayuzumi menatap punggung Kuroko yang tertidur membelakanginya.

"Belum. Ada apa, Mayuzumi-kun?" lirih Kuroko tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi terdiam. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum tangannya meraih ujung selimut dan menariknya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak tidur bersama dengan Kuroko seperti ini. Padahal sewaktu kecil keduanya sering tidur bersama setelah seharian lelah bermain.

"Sudah lama, ya... Kuroko-kun?"

"Eh?" Kuroko yang tak mengerti maksud ucapan Mayuzumi membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan.

"Sewaktu kecil, kita sering tidur seperti ini. Kau ingat?"

"Ha'i."

"Dan... apa kau ingat apa yang aku katakan pada malam setelah kita pergi ke kuil untuk berdo'a pada malam tahun baru?" manik abu Mayuzumi menatap Kuroko intens.

"Sumimasen, Mayuzumi-kun. Aku tidak mengingatnya."

"Begitu, kah? Lalu apa kau ingat tentang kejadian setelah kita berdo'a di kuil?"

"Etto... Mayuzumi-kun menarikku dan berlari pulang."

"Begitu ya... Ku pikir kau sudah lupa tentang semua yang terjadi pada hari-hari itu."

"Memangnya ada apa, Mayuzumi-kun?" Kuroko menatap Mayuzumi dengan ekspresi datar namun terkesan imut khasnya.

"Kau bertanya padaku tentang Akashi, bukan? Kau sangat ingin tahu apa perjanjianku dengan Akashi, bukan?"

"Ha'i."

"Kalau kau mengingat setiap kata yang aku katakan pada malam itu kau akan tahu, Kuroko-kun. Tapi mungkin bisa saja kau tidak mengingat Akashi."

"Apa aku pernah bertemu Akashi-kun sebelumnya?"

"Ha'i. Hanya selama satu minggu. Dan itu berakhir pada saat malam tahun baru."

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Wakatta. Akan aku beri tahu," Mayuzumi tersenyum tipis sambil mengacak pelan surai baby blue milik Kuroko. Mayuzumi yang seperti ini kembali mengingatkannya pada Mayuzumi yang ia kenal. Mayuzumi yang merupakan sepupunya yang sangat ia sayangi.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

"Aku tidak akan kalah padamu, Mayuzumi-kun!" teriak bocah bersurai baby blue itu dengan suara kecil nan imutnya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengejarku, Kuroko-kun!" balas sang bocah lainnya sembari tersenyum tipis ketika kepalanya menoleh kepada bocah bersurai baby blue yang masih tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Sementara itu, sepasang manik heterochrome tampak mengawasi si bocah bersurai baby blue yang sedang berlari mengejar bocah dengan surai abu itu. Matanya terus mengawasi bocah itu tanpa beralih barang sedetik pun sampai panggilan sang bunda menginterupsi telinganya. Dengan berat hati, ia melangkah kembali ke tempat ia menginap di desa itu untuk menemui ibunya. Namun sebelum pergi, kedua manik itu kembali menajamkan fokusnya ketika melihat bocah yang sejak tadi diawasinya dipeluk bocah bersurai abu. Ia berdecih kesal sepanjang langkahnya kembali ke penginapan.

"Siapa dia?" gumam Mayuzumi, si bocah bersurai abu, setelah sadar sejak tadi bocah bermanik heterochrome tadi memperhatikan sepupunya.

"Ada apa, Mayuzumi-kun?" tanya Kuroko, si bocah baby blue itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kuroko-kun."

.

.

.

Sudah lima hari bocah dengan manik heterochrome itu mengawasi Kuroko Tetsuya tanpa si objek ketahui. Dan sudah selama itu pula Mayuzumi tahu sepupunya sedang diintai oleh bocah yang ia tahu berasal dari keluarga Akashi, kolega ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Akashi Seijuurou-kun?" tanya Mayuzumi langsung ketika ia bertemu dengan Akashi Seijuurou di dekat rumah Kuroko.

"Mayuzumi-kun, kah?"

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk mengintai Kuroko-kun, bukan?"

"Bagaimana jika aku melakukannya?" ada nada menantang dalam kalimat itu.

` "Apa yang kau inginkan?" Mayuzumi mulai kesal.

"Apa, ya? Mungkin aku menginginkan Kuroko Tetsuya," senyum mengerikan terlihat samar dari wajah imut nan tampan itu.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya perlu memberikan Kuroko Tetsuya padaku, Mayuzumi-kun. Kau terlalu dekat dengannya dan itu membuatku kesal."

"A-apa?! Aku tidak akan memberikan Kuroko-kun pada siapapun. Apalagi dengan orang asing sepertimu."

"Aku bukan orang asing. Tapi jika kau masih tidak ingin memberikan Kuroko Tetsuya padaku, aku akan membuatnya langsung menjadi milikku."

"A-apa—."

"Berterimakasihlah karena aku sudah meminta izin padamu."

"Mayuzumi-kun, ada apa?" suara lembut namun terkesan datar itu sontak membuat dua bocah yang sedang dalam mode serius seketika menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat si empunya suara.

"Kuroko-kun..."

"Mayuzumi-kun, dia siapa?" Kuroko berjalan mendekati Mayuzumi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Akashi.

"Doumo, Tetsuya. Akashi Seijuurou desu," sapa Akashi dengan suara lembut diiringi senyum -atau mungkin seringai- samar di bibirnya.

"Doumo. Kuroko Tetsuya desu," balas Kuroko sopan diirngi dengan bungkukkan formal yang biasa dilakukan orang-orang pada umumnya ketika berkenalan.

.

.

.

Kuroko dan Akashi menjadi dekat sejak perkenalan hari itu. Sedangkan Mayuzumi mulai menjadi overprotektif terhadap Kuroko. Tentu saja, bagaimana tidak, sebelum Akashi pergi setelah acara perkenalan itu ia sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Mayuzumi.

_"Kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Jika Tetsuya menjadi dekat denganku berarti ia memang harus menjadi milikku. Apapun yang terjadi, meskipun ia menolaknya aku akan tetap mengurungnya menjadi milikku. Namun jika tidak, maka aku tidak akan memaksanya. Tapi aku tahu ia akan akrab denganku."_

Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru. Mayuzumi sengaja mengajak Kuroko pergi ke festival lebih awal, pukul dua siang dengan alasan ia tidak ingin saat berangkat sudah sangat ramai. Berhubung seorang Kuroko Tetsuya adalah anak yang baik, penurut, dan pengertian ia langsung menerima ajakan Mayuzumi. Sementara Mayuzumi sendiri melakukan itu untuk menghindari Akashi datang menjemput Kuroko dan membawanya pergi jauh.

Hari semakin gelap, orang-orang sudah mulai memenuhi berbagai kios di tempat dimana festival diadakan. Kuroko dan Mayuzumi sudah mengantri untuk berdo'a di kuil. Mayuzumi bilang setelah selesai berdo'a mereka akan segera membeli kembang api dan menyalakannya di belakang rumah, Kuroko tentu saja langsung menyetujuinya.

"Baiklah, Kuroko-kun. Ayo kita berdo'a," ucap Mayuzumi setelah giliran mereka tiba.

"Ha'i."

Plok! Plok!

Keduanya saling tersenyum. Baru saja mereka akan bergandengan tangan, seseorang langsung menarik Kuroko menjauhi kuil dan Mayuzumi langsung mengejarnya.

"Akashi-kun! Ittai! Lepaskan aku!"

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Tetsuya. Kau milikku," nada dan sikap diktator sepertinya sudah mengakar kuat di tubuh bocak kecil bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun? Ini sudah malam. Anak kecil tidak boleh pergi jauh malam-malam. Aku harus pulang bersama Mayuzumi-kun."

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku, Tetsuya. Kau milikku. Kau akan ikut denganku. Mulai hari ini kita akan tinggal di Kyoto."

"TIDAK!"

Teriakan itu bukan milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Teriakan itu adalah milik Mayuzumi Chihiro yang mulai mendekati keduanya.

Bruk!

Akashi jatuh terdorong oleh tubuh Mayuzumi. Sebelum Kuroko sempat mengucapkan sepotong kalimat dari bibirnya, Mayuzumi langsung menariknya pergi. Mereka melupakan acara membeli kembang api dan menyalakannya di belakang rumah. Mayuzumi lebih memilih kabur ke tempat yang ia yakini tidak bisa Akashi temukan.

"Mayuzumi-kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa maksud ucapan Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal setelah berlari.

"Akashi memaksaku untuk menyetujui taruhan yang ia buat sendiri. Ia bilang jika kau dan dia semakin akrab setelah perkenalan itu. Kau akan menjadi miliknya, dan membawamu pergi. Jadi Kuroko-kun, kita tidak boleh kembali dulu sebelum dia benar-benar pergi," jelas Mayuzumi.

"Tapi, Otou-san dan Okaa-san akan sangat khawatir jika kita tidak pulang."

"Jangan khawatir. Ayahku bilang, ia akan pulang besok pagi. Tapi..."

"..."

"Kuroko-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menolak ini, dia memaksaku untuk menyetujuinya. Kuroko-kun, dengarkan aku. Jika kau bertemu lagi dengannya, kau harus langsung pergi dan jangan pernah lagi menemuinya. Dia bilang, jika dia tidak bisa memilikimu sekarang, ia akan memilikimu suatu saat nanti. Dan aku tidak bisa membantumu."

.

.

FLASHBACK END

.

.

"Aku benar-benar melupakannya," lirih Kuroko.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa membantumu. Entah kenapa, setiap aku berusaha membantumu rasanya sesuatu yang salah terjadi padaku dan aku menjadi begitu mengerikan terhadapmu," Mayuzumi menatap Kuroko dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Mayuzumi-kun. Aku mengerti," Kuroko menepuk lembut puncak kepala Mayuzumi seolah memperlakukannya seperti murid Tknya dulu.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hai minna~ Gomen ne Ryuu menghilang lama jadinya baru apdet sekarang + sedikit~ Ryuu lagi kehilangan ide cerita ini hiks hiks u.u Apalgi Ryuu belum kepikiran ini cerita endingnya gimana #digampar

Yah~ Bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Aneh yah? Gomen ne kalo tata penulisannya aneh, otak Ryuu lagi konslet kebanyak presentasi di sekolah #curhat

Mind to RnR?

Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah review, follow, fav, dan juga untuk silent reader ^^

**witchsong: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Uwah kita sama~ Akakuro memang nomer satu o.o)/ Iya~ Entah kenapa Ryuu suka kalo Kuroko diharemin #kena_ignite_pass Gomen ne gak bisa apdet kilat buat chapter ini

**Flow . L: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ haha :D uwah benci jadi cinta :o Ini udah dilanjut~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan~

**Thalia Tetsuna: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Hehe gomen ne di sini ada Mayukuro nya~ Tapi tetep Kuroko harus jadi punya Akashi (?)

**kurohime: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Gomen ne kalo di sini moment Mayukuro nggak keren hiks hiks u.u

**Guest: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Udah melakukan "itu" belum yah~~ khukhukhu Ini udah ada lanjutannya~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan~

**Kurotori Rei: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Aku juga lebih suka Akakuro sih sebenernya hehe :D kita sama :D Ini udah dilanjut~ Semoga tidak mengecewakan~


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru TK yang tiba-tiba terjebak di pelelangan. Kehidupan normalnya langsung sirna setelah itu digantikan oleh hari-hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal dan sakit kepala. Terutama pada Akashi dan sepupunya, Mayuzumi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: T (Nyerempet M, maybe)  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

"Dingin..." lirih Kuroko yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kuroko melangkah mendekati ranjang untuk mengambil pakaiannya yang tadi lupa ia bawa ke kamar mandi. Kedua tangannya ia gosok-gosokkan demi mencari kehangatan.

Sudah musim dingin rupanya, dan parahnya semalaman Kuroko malah lupa mematikan AC di kamar ini. Belum lagi karena tadi terburu-buru ingin masuk ke kamar mandi pagi ini, ia jadi melupakan niatnya untuk mematikan AC tersebut.

Tentu saja ia sangat terburu-buru pagi ini, ia sedang sangat bahagia. Kenapa? Karena keenam manusia dengan warna rambut berbeda-beda—yang Kuroko asumsikan selama ini sebagai enam makhluk paling menyebalkan dan biadab dalam hidupnya— itu akhirnya mengijinkan Kuroko untuk melanjutkan profesinya sebagai seorang guru TK meskipun dengan syarat bahwa ia harus diantar oleh salah satu dari mereka dan dijemput sesuai waktu yang seenaknya mereka tentukan tanpa persetujuan Kuroko sendiri dengan catatan sekali Kuroko mencoba melarikan diri, mereka sudah menyiapkan penjara terisolasi untuknya.

Kuroko menatap remote Ac yang berada tak jauh dari tempat pakaiannya berada di sisi ranjang. Tercetak tulisan minus dua derajat di layarnya. Pantas saja tubuhnya merasa tidak nyaman sejak semalaman. Perlu diingat lagi, ini mulai memasuki musim dingin! Dan Kuroko sangat bersyukur bahwa ia tidak mengalami demam pagi ini akibat kedinginan semalam.

Pip!

AC di kamar itu mulai menutup perlahan. Kuroko melemparkan remote AC itu asal dan mulai kembali mengambil pakaiannya tapi—

"Kedinginan , Tetsuya?" nada suara bernuansa mencekam menyapu indra pendengaran Kuroko.

Pemuda baby blue itu langsung mengalihkan fokus matanya ke arah pintu. Di sana sudah berdiri salah seorang makhluk rupawan yang diciptakan oleh Tuhan untuk seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan kedua manik _heterochrome_-nya yang menawan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil menatapnya. Belum lagi penampilannya yang errr... cukup keren di mata Kuroko Tetsuya—karena ia menolak untuk mengatakan pemuda itu sangat keren. Rambutnya yang teracak, jas kantor yang sang Aka itu sampirkan di lengan kirinya, dan ditambah tangan kanannya yang sedang melonggarkan dasi hampir membuat Kuroko lupa cara untuk bernapas.

"A-Akashi-kun?!" kaget Kuroko setelah sadar dari lamunannya dan sudah mulai bernapas lagi.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?" manik _heterochrome_ itu menelusuri tiap inci tubuh pemuda di hadapannya—entah sejak kapan Akashi sudah berdiri di hadapan Kuroko.

Seulas seringai tipis membuat sosok Akashi Seijuurou meningkat kadar tampan dan menawannya. Kuroko malah bergidik ngeri menatapnya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena otaknya sudah memberikan sinyal-sinyal berbahaya pada seluruh tubuhnya, bahaya yang sudah siap mendatanginya.

"Heh? Kau mencoba menggodaku, hm? Tetsuya?"

Kuroko langsung berjengit kaget ketika jemari Akashi bergerak meraba bahu mulusnya. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri malah semakin melebarkan seringainya. Manik _heterochrome_-nya bahkan tak bisa berhenti menatap sang objek yang sudah melampaui kata 'menggoda' itu. Yah, tentu saja. Tubuh Kuroko yang kelewat indah itu hanya ditutupi oleh sehelai kain handuk yang bahkan hanya menutupi bagian pinggang sampai ke lututnya saja.

Ingatkan Akashi untuk lebih protektif terhadap makhluk Tuhan di hadapannya. Karena seme manapun pasti akan tergoda melihat pemandangan seperti apa yang di suguhkan di hadapannya saat ini. Mereka pasti akan berniat 'memakan' makhluk manis yang bagi Akashi hanya diciptakan untuknya. Sungguh super sekali.

Akashi mulai melangkah lagi mendekati Kuroko. Tahu ada bahaya yang mengancam, Kuroko pun langsung bergerak menghindari Akashi. Sekali Akashi melangkah maju, maka sekali juga Kuroko akan melangkah mundur. Ia ingin kabur, tapi Kuroko tahu bahwa melewati Akashi akan sama sulitnya melewati sebuah rudal. Oleh karena itu, Kuroko lebih memilih mundur untuk menghindar.

Grep!

Bingo! Akashi memang cerdas! Kuroko sudah terpojok di tembok, bahkan tubuh dan tangannya sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena dikunci oleh kedua tangan pemuda bermarga Aka itu.

Akashi memajukan wajahnya. Niat awalnya padahal hanya ingin melihat kemanisan wajah Kuroko dari dekat. Namun niat itu berubah. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kuroko. Berhenti sebentar di dekat ceruk leher pemuda _baby blue_ itu, menghirup aroma _vanilla_ yang berhasil membuatnya candu. Wajah Kuroko semakin memerah dibuatnya.

Akashi kembali bergerak ke samping. Menatap sebentar leher putih mulus milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Pikiran-pikiran mesum mulai menghinggapinya. Dari mulai bagaimana rasanya menggigit leher putih mulus itu sampai bagaimana cara membuat Kuroko mendesah di bawahnya.

"A-Akashi-kun... engghh..."

Kuroko ingin bergerak sekarang! Sangat ingin! Akashi sendiri? Ia sedang senang sekarang, ia berhasil membuat Kuroko mendesah geli akibat perbuatannya. Ia sebenarnya tidak menyangka bahwa hanya dengan meniup leher menggoda itu akan membuat pemuda _baby blue_ itu mendesah seperti itu.

Kuroko ingin menunduk menahan malu karena suara desahan anehnya sendiri, tapi ia juga tidak bisa karena ada Akashi di sana. Ia hanya bisa menahan malu sembari menutup kedua matanya.

Akashi kembali mengeluarkan seringai andalannya. Ia bergerak lagi. Kini wajahnya sudah berada tepat di wajah Kuroko. Ingin rasanya ia segera mencicipi bibir mungil itu. Akashi perlahan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah bibir manis itu. Namun—

"Akashicchi!"

Suara itu berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya. Dan tentu saja, ia ingin membunuh sang pemilik suara itu. Kise yang baru sadar akan apa yang telah dilakukannya langsung merinding ngeri.

Akashi menatap Kise dengan tatapan membunuh. Kise sendiri hanya menahan ludahnya. Nyawanya sedang berada di ujung tanduk sekarang. Akashi mulai melepaskan Kuroko perlahan. Kuroko yang merasa sudah lepas dari genggaman Akashi langsung bernapas lega.

_Kami-sama, ku mohon selamatkan aku-ssu. Aku tidak mau mati sekarang-ssu. Aku masih belum bermesraan dengan Kurokocchi-ssu! Kami-sama!_— batin Kise yang pada saat-saat di ujung tanduk seperti ini masih memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ryouta..." aura mencekam khas milik Akashi semakin menguar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu-ssu..." lirih Kise dengan suara bergetar.

"Tapi kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Ryouta..."

_Ku mohon, Kami-sama! Selamatkan aku-ssu!—_ jerit batin Kise Ryouta.

"Akashi, pekerjaanmu belum selesai," Mayuzumi sudah berdiri di belakang Kise dengan wajah sedatar triplek seperti ekspresi milik Kuroko.

_Mayuzumicchi! Kau adalah dewa penyelamatku-ssu!—_ teriak batin Kise bahagia.

Mayuzumi tidak mempedulikan Kise yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang menurut Mayuzumi adalah tatapan menyebalkan. Akashi yang masih belum terlepas dari kekesalannya pada Kise masih bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Mayuzumi tadi.

"Apa maksudmu, Chihiro?" Akashi menatap pemuda abu-abu di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak kalah seperti tatapannya pada Kise tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau memiliki sifat pelupa juga, Akashi. Tapi yang aku tahu kau pagi ini harus segera ke kantormu untuk _meeting_," jawab Mayuzumi tidak peduli dengan ancaman di hadapannya.

Akashi terdiam sejenak sebelum ia mengerang kesal menyadari pekerjaannya yang bahkan belum tuntas setelah ia kembali ke Jepang beberapa jam yang lalu. Mayuzumi langsung melangkah pergi setelah menatap Kuroko sekilas. Sedangkan Kise, karena takut nyawanya dalam bahaya lagi ia langsung mengekor di belakang Mayuzumi demi mencari keselamatan.

Akashi mengerang lagi. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko lagi. Matanya kembali menatap tubuh Kuroko yang masih hanya tertutupi oleh handuk itu dengan tajam.

"Cepat pakai bajumu. Aku tidak ingin mereka tergoda oleh tubuhmu dan mencoba menyentuhmu. Dan ingat, aku masih belum selesai, Tetsuya. Masih ada yang harus ku lakukan padamu," seringai mengerikan kembali muncul di wajah rupawan itu.

"..." Kuroko hanya diam.

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor. Hari ini yang akan mengantarmu ke TK itu Midorima. Dan ingatkan aku untuk membunuh si mata empat _tsundere_ itu jika ia berani macam-macam padamu. Ingat Tetsuya, sekarang kau sudah seutuhnya ku **beli**."

Akashi langsung pergi setelah menutup pintu kamar—kamar Akashi sendiri yang saat ini di tempatinya bersama Kuroko—itu. Ia masih kesal dengan nasibnya yang menyebalkan karena tidak bisa menuntaskan keinginannya tadi untukmencicipi bibir menggoda itu.

To be continued

* * *

Yo minna~~ Fanfict ini sudah dilanjut~~ Gomen ne kalo mengecewakan u.u

Bagi yang req MidoKuro gomen ne di chapter ini belum terealisasikan u.u Mungkin chapter depan kalo Ryuu ada ide ^^

Mind to RnR?

Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah review, follow, fav, dan juga untuk silent reader ^^

**Kagamine Micha: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Gomen ne chapter MidoKuro-nya belum terealisasikan di chapter ini mungkin chapter depan~ Ini udah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan~

**Flow . L:** Arigato reviewnya ^^ Ini ada AkaKuro nya semoga tidak mengecewakan~

**Yunjou: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Ntar mungkin bakal ada Ogiwara lagi ^^ Terima kasih banyak sarannya ^^ Sempet ngerasa juga sih pas belum di posting kalo kata"nya kurang pas buat anak" pas ngomong ehehehe :D yah Ryuu juga bingung sih sebenernya kenapa percakapan mereka pas kecil malah gitu #digampar

Ini udah ada lanjutannya, semoga tidak mengecewakan~~

**kurohime: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Gomen ne kalo feelnya gak dapet u.u Ryuu usahakan untuk menambah feelnya ^^ Terima kasih banyak sarannya^^ Ini udah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan~~

**Kurotori Rei: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Iya, Mayuzumi manggil Tetsu-kun dengan marga hehe :D Ini udah dilanjut dan ada Akakuro-nya, semoga tidak mengecewakan~~

**Thalia Tetsuna: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Haha iya, Kuroko itu punya Akashi :D Ini udah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan~~


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru TK yang tiba-tiba terjebak di pelelangan. Kehidupan normalnya langsung sirna setelah itu digantikan oleh hari-hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal dan sakit kepala. Terutama pada Akashi dan sepupunya, Mayuzumi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: T (Nyerempet M, maybe)  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

Kuroko langsung berlari mengambil pakaiannya setelah lama berdiam diri di tempatnya. Ia tidak ingin terlambat untuk menemui murid-murid Taman Kanak-Kanak yang amat disayanginya itu. Kuroko terdiam kembali ketika menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Manik _aquamarine_-nya masih terlihat redup.

"Apa _Okaa-san _dan _Otou-san_ tidak khawatir padaku?" gumamnya lirih.

"Apa mereka tidak ingin mengunjungiku sama sekali di sini?"

Yah, pikiran-pikiran itulah yang sejak tadi memenuhi otak pemuda _baby blue_ ini. Ia ingin pergi, tapi tidak bisa. Di saat ia memiliki kesempatan untuk pergi sekarang ini, sepertinya Midorima akan mengawasinya.

.

.

.

"_Etto_... Midorima-kun, _Ohayou gozaimasu_..." sapa Kuroko ketika melihat Midorima sudah rapi dengan setelan resminya—tidak lupa dengan kacamata yang selalu bertengger dengan setia di atas hidung mancungnya—di depan mobil.

Kuroko menatap Midorima sebentar seperti Midorima yang sedang menatapnya lalu berhenti pada tas yang tergantung di bahu pemuda _baby blue_ itu. Kuroko ingat, ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara langsung dengan Midorima. Beda dengan Kuroko, Midorima sendiri sudah sangat tahu seperti apa pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Seorang yang selalu diawasinya diam-diam tanpa pernah sedikitpun ia mau mengakuinya meski Aomine pernah sekali memergokinya.

"Cepatlah masuk, _nanodayo_. Kau sudah membuatku menunggu lama."

Lagi. Ke-_tsundere_-annya muncul lagi. Terkadang ia ingin membuang sifat itu seperti sekarang ini, tapi refleks sifatnya mungkin berkata lain. Ingin rasanya Midorima membalas sapaan Kuroko dan sekedar bertanya kabar, tapi kembali pada bibirnya yang malah dengan refleks berbicara ketus seperti itu.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat sebelum ia mengikuti Midorima masuk ke dalam mobil. Tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, pemuda bersurai hijau itu langsung melajukan mobilnya dalam kecepatan standar.

Suasana aneh nan canggung mulai terasa. Tapi sepertinya pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu tidak peduli. Ia terus menatap ke arah luar sana tanpa mempedulikan Midorima yang sejak tadi mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Midorima ingin sekali menghancurkan kesunyian yang terjadi semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Tapi, berterima kasihlah kepada sifat tsundere-nya yang telah berhasil mengurungkan niatnya.

Sepertinya Midorima sedang beruntung saat ini. Kuroko akhirnya mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Midorima. Matanya tertuju pada benda berbulu yang lebih pantas disebut boneka yang ada di pangkuan Midorima. Ia sedikit tersenyum ketika melihat benda itu yang menurut Kuroko sangat tidak cocok jika dipasangkan dengan postur dan wajah sang surai hijau yang sedang berpura-pura terfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu, _nanodayo_?" tegur Midorima, melirik sedikit pada pemuda yang masih menatapnya dengan intens itu.

"_Ano_... Aku baru tahu kalau Midorima-kun masih suka dengan boneka. Aku pikir Midorima-kun sudah dewasa," jawab Kuroko, masih tetap memandangi Midorima yang juga masih berpura-pura fokus menyetir.

"_Urusai, nanodayo!_ Boneka beruang ini adalah _lucky item_-ku hari ini, _nanodayo_. Dan kau ku beri tahu, Kuroko. Menurut Oha Asa keberuntungan Aquarius hari ini berada di urutan terakhir, _nanodayo_. Dan keberuntungan Cancer ada di urutan kedua."

"Tapi aku tidak percaya pada hal seperti itu, Midorima-kun."

Dzig!

Perempatan kekesalan mulai muncul di pelipis Midorima. Namun entah seorang Midorima Shintarou baru saja dirasuki oleh apa, tiba-tiba sebuah seringai mengerikan tercetak cukup jelas di wajah tampannya. Manik sewarna surainya berkilat mengerikan menatap Kuroko. Kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"_Ano_... Midorima-kun? Kenapa kita berhenti di sini? TK tempatku bekerja masih jauh," protes Kuroko ketika menyadari mobil yang ditumpanginya bersama Midorima menepi ke pinggir jalan.

"Menurutmu kenapa, Kuroko?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Memangnya kenapa, Midorima-kun?"

Seringai Midorima semakin jelas terlihat. Namun sayangnya sepertinya Kuroko tidak menyadari akan hal itu. Midorima memajukan sedikit tubuhnya mendekat pada Kuroko.

"Kenapa, ya? Tentu saja aku akan memberitahumu tentang keberuntunganmu yang berada di urutan terakhir."

"Eh?" Kuroko baru sadar Midorima terlihat mengerikan saat ini, terutama setelah ia telah menghilangkan _'nanodayo'_nya seperti barusan.

Grep!

Salah satu tangan Midorima langsung mengunci kedua lengan Kuroko dan menyilangkannya ke atas. Sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk menarik tuas jok yang diduduki oleh Kuroko agar berposisi datar.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut ketika sandaran jok-nya tiba-tiba turun. Tepat setelah itu secara perlahan tubuh Midorima mulai menindih Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun! Apa—Apa yang kau lakukan?!" panik Kuroko sambil mencoba melepaskan lengannya dari tangan Midorima.

Midorima sebenarnya juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ia lakukan pada Kuroko. Tapi yang pasti seluruh tubuhnya ingin ia menyentuh pemuda manis yang sedang terlentang di bawahnya sekarang. Ia juga bingung kemana sifat _tsundere_-nya itu pergi sekarang dan malah digantikan sifat mesum Aomine Daiki yang mesumnya sangat tidak bisa tertolong lagi alias sudah kritis.

Perlahan bibir Midorima mulai menyentuh bibir Kuroko. Tangan kanannya yang tidak ia gunakan untuk mengunci kedua lengan Kuroko pun ikut ambil bagian dalam melepas kancing kemeja yang Kuroko pakai. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi pada hal lainnya. Persetan pula dengan Akashi nanti. Ia sudah tidak tahan menatap ekspresi wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang bukan membuatnya menghentikan perbuatannya tetapi malah membuatnya semakin ingin 'memakan' pemuda kelewat manis itu.

Kuroko tentu tidak tinggal diam. Ia terus mencoba menyelamatkan diri dari keganasan makhluk di atasnya ini. Meskipun teriakannya sudah dibungkam oleh Midorima, Kuroko masih bisa mengusahakan hal lainnya. Hingga—

"Argh!"

Brak!

Entah sejak kapan Kuroko bisa menjadi sekuat itu. Ia berhasil mendorong tubuh Midorima hingga terjatuh. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kuroko langsung berlari meninggalkan mobil itu tak tentu arah. Bagi Kuroko yang terpenting saat ini adalah selamat dari Midorima.

Kuroko terus berlari. Ia tahu Midorima akan mengejarnya. Oleh karena itu, ia lebih memilih untuk bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang menurutnya aman. Mungkin keberuntungan Aquarius memang berada pada posisi terakhir, tapi ia tahu Tuhan pasti akan berkata lain.

Benar saja, setelah berlari cukup jauh Kuroko melihat ada sebuah swalayan besar yang ramai. Sambil membetulkan kancing-kancing kemejanya yang sudah terbuka seluruhnya akibat perbuatan Midorima, Kuroko langsung berlari memasuki swalayan besar di dekatnya dengan harapan Midorima tak akan bisa mengejarnya apalagi menemukannya di tempat sebesar ini.

Bruk!

"_Sumimasen!_ Apakah Anda terluka?" Kuroko langsung membungkuk meminta maaf pada orang yang baru saja ditabraknya.

"Kuroko?"

Kuroko segera menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok di hadapannya. Dia adalah—

"Ogiwara-kun?!" sentak Kuroko.

"Kuroko, apa kabar? Kenapa kau menghilang sebulan ini?" Ogiwara langsung saja memberondonginya dengan pertanyaan.

"Ogiwara-kun, tanyanya nanti saja. Sekarang ayo pergi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau sedang sibuk, Kuroko?" Ogiwara menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan bingungnya.

"Ogiwara-kun, tolong sembunyikan aku di rumahmu!"

.

.

.

"APA?!"

Ogiwara menatap ke arah Kuroko tak percaya. Urat-urat kemarahan semakin tercetak jelas di kepalanya. Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak? Sahabat tersayangnya sejak kecil dijual begitu saja oleh orang tak dikenal di tempat lelang lalu dibeli oleh orang-orang yang menurut Ogiwara itu harus dihajar. Belum lagi ketika Kuroko bercerita padanya tentang alasannya yang meminta Ogiwara untuk menyembunyikannya.

"Ogiwara-kun, tolong aku," lirih Kuroko lagi.

"Orangtuamu? Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu? Tidakkah mereka menanyaimu?"

"Tidak. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Mayuzumi-kun yang melakukannya mungkin."

"Mayuzumi sialan itu? Aku bahkan tidak percaya ia bergabung dengan Akashi. Yah, memang aku tidak tahu tentang makhluk bernama Akashi sedikitpun karena aku datang tiga bulan setelah ia pergi."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga tidak mengerti. Mayuzumi-kun terkadang bisa berubah menjadi mengerikan seperti mereka."

"Aku sungguh tidak percaya ini. Bagaimana kalau aku laporkan saja tempat lelang sialan itu?"

"Jangan, Ogiwara-kun. _Okaa_-san sangat menyayangi Mayuzumi-kun, ia sudah seperti _onii_-chan untukku. Kalau _Okaa_-san sampai tahu, ia pasti akan sangat _shock_."

Ogiwara memijit kepalanya. Kemarahannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi jika ia tidak bisa tenang. Pemuda pemilik senyum cerah itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa di samping Kuroko. Menghela napas panjang sampai akhirnya ia kembali menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi... Ogiwara-kun, bolehkah aku tinggal di sini untuk beberapa hari?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Uwaah Ryuu galo jadinya bikinnya begini u.u Gomen ne yang req Midokuro u.u MidoKuro-nya malah jadi begini u.u

Ano ne, ada yang protes kalo fict ini kurang adil pada pembagian Kuroko-nya (?) ano sebenarnya Ryuu emang bikin ini untuk fokus pada AkaKuro nya hehe :D Dan makanya Ryuu tidak pernah menulis sedikitpun begini: Pair: GOM/MayuzumixKuroko

Jadi gomen ne kalo pembagian Kuroko (?) untuk fict ini tidak adil hehe soalnya ini bukan otome #apaini

Dan untuk yang ingin Ogiwara muncul lagi, ini udah Ryuu kabulkan (?)

Mind to RnR?

Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah review, follow, fav, dan juga untuk silent reader ^^

**Kagamine Micha: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Ehehe, ini sudah ada Midokuro-nya :D Tapi gomen kayaknya cuma sekelebat aja u.u

**sofi asat: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D Aduh masih kurang hot yah? o.o

**Thalia Tetsuna: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D

**Kurotori Rei: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D

**Nigou-i: **Arigato reviewnya ^^

**tetchin: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D

**Bona Nano: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D Yah, semoga aja ada ide biar satu chapter bisa panjang, soalnya ide Ryuu suka tenggelem mulu jadi susah panjang #malah_curhat

**Kuro Kid: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Pengennya naik rate sampe ada ehemnya gitu, cuman Ryuu langsung merinding pas mau bikinnya jadinya cuma sampe nyerempet doang hiks u.u


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang guru TK yang tiba-tiba terjebak di pelelangan. Kehidupan normalnya langsung sirna setelah itu digantikan oleh hari-hari yang cukup membuatnya kesal dan sakit kepala. Terutama pada Akashi dan sepupunya, Mayuzumi.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: T (Nyerempet M, maybe)  
**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: Kuroko. T, Kiseki no Sedai, Mayuzumi. C**

* * *

Akashi masih belum ingin melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari wajah dokter bersurai hijau yang kini mulai jengah itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kepergian—atau lebih tepatnya disebut pelarian—Kuroko Tetsuya pasti bukan tanpa alasan. Terlebih lagi firasat Akashi mengatakan bahwa makhluk yang sedang ditatapnya saat ini pasti melakukan 'sesuatu' hingga membuat Kuroko-nya berani kabur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada **milikku**, Shintarou?" entah sudah berapa kali Akashi menanyakan itu pada Midorima.

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun padanya, _nanodayo_," Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya dari manik _heterochrome _Akashi yang semakin nyalang menatapnya sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya itu.

"Kau pikir aku bisa percaya padamu begitu saja, Shintarou?" kedua manik indah itu menyipit seolah sedang menelaah isi pikiran Midorima saat ini.

"Kau bisa percaya padaku kalau kau mau, Akashi."

"Mido-chin/Midorimacchi/Midorima/Midorima-kun..." Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, dan Mayuzumi tampak kaget mendengar ucapan Midorima yang terkesan berani menantang Akashi itu dan bahkan melupakan '_nanodayo_'-nya.

Nuansa mengerikan yang amat pekat milik Akashi bercampur dengan nuansa menantang tak mau kalah milik Midorima membuat suhu ber-AC di ruangan ini yang seharusnya dingin malah menjadi semakin panas akibat ketegangan yang terasa semakin kentara. Bahkan di luar ruangan sana, tak ada yang berani mendekat ataupun melewati koridor di depan pintu yang menghubungkan ruangan ini dengan lobi hotel.

"Che. Lalu apa yang bisa kau jelaskan sekarang, huh?" Akashi menaikkan salah satu alisnya, menantang Midorima.

"Dia kabur begitu saja setelah memintaku untuk menepi, _nanodayo_. Aku sudah berusaha mengejarnya tapi sayangnya aku tidak berhasil, _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima, memutar-balikkan fakta yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Namun di luar dugaan, Akashi tersenyum. Tetapi senyum yang mengerikan atau mungkin bisa dibilang kelewat mengerikan malah. Tak ada satu pun yang ada di ruangan itu—kecuali Akashi tentu saja—yang mengerti arti senyuman mengerikan yang membuat bulu kuduk mereka meremang itu sampai tiba-tiba—

Sret!

Akashi menyodorkan sebuah gunting bermata tajam yang hampir menusuk leher Midorima jika ia memiliki refleks menghindar yang buruk. Meskipun Midorima sempat menghindar, namun ia tak dapat menyangkal bahwa gunting itu berhasil menorehkan luka memanjang di lehernya hingga membuat darah segar mengalir perlahan.

"A-Akashi! Apa yang kau—," teriak Aomine yang langsung dipotong oleh ucapan Akashi.

"Kau tak perlu ikut campur, Daiki. Tentu saja jika kau masih ingin nyawamu melekat pada tubuhmu itu."

Aomine langsung bungkam seketika. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya. Mereka masih terlalu kaget dengan tragedi yang baru saja terjadi hingga tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun alih-alih untuk mengambil napas secara normal. Manik _heterochrome _yang tadi sempat melirik tajam ke arah Aomine kini berbalik kembali menatap Midorima yang masih sangat gemetaran akibat ulah Akashi barusan.

"Jangan pikir kau bisa membodohiku dengan bualanmu itu, Shintarou. Ingatlah bahwa aku ini sangat jauh lebih pintar darimu."

"A-apa? Apa maksudmu, _nanodayo_?"

"Bukankah kau tadi bilang bahwa Tetsuya memintamu untuk menepi?"

"Itu benar, _nanodayo_! Lalu apa?"

"Sejak kapan Tetsuya berani meminta padamu, huh? Berbicara denganmu saja ia masih sedikit gemetaran. Lalu... Sejak kapan kau mau diperintah oleh makhluk yang kau sebut sendiri sebagai makhluk lemah dan tidak berguna itu, huh?"

Glek.

"Itu karena..." Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil berpikir apa alasan yang harus dikeluarkannya kali ini untuk membela dirinya.

"Heh? Bukankah kalau kau menurutinya pasti ada sesuatu yang kau lakukan, huh? Seperti... menyerangnya?" Akashi menyeringai ketika melihat Midorima tak berkutik yang menandakan seluruh ucapannya ini benar.

"Lalu, kau tidak mungkin kalah dalah hal mengejarnya, Shintarou," ucap Akashi lagi.

"Kecuali jika... kau terhambat merapikan bajumu karena baru saja 'menyerang'nya."

Tepat sasaran. Semua ucapan Akashi benar-benar tepat sasaran. Akashi terlihat semakin nyalang di mata Midorima. Dan sepertinya pemuda _scarlet _itu berusaha untuk membunuh Midorima lewat tatapannya yang bak singa buas. Sedangkan Midorima sendiri sudah pasrah dengan berbagai nasib buruk yang akan diterimanya nanti.

.

.

.

"Kuroko," panggil Ogiwara yang tengah duduk di samping pemuda _baby blue _ sambil memencet tombol-tombol di _remote _ yang kini ada dalam genggamannya untuk mengganti-ganti _channel _ televisi di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Ogiwara-kun?" manik _aquamarine _ indah itu menatap sosok Ogiwara di sampingnya intens.

"Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko..." lirih Ogiwara.

"_Anoo..._ Apa Ogiwara-kun mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Kuroko, kau tidak ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan orangtuamu? A-ah, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk mengusirmu. Tapi kau biasanya sangat khawatir pada keadaan mereka. Terlebih lagi pada ibumu."

Manik _aquamarine _yang akhir-akhir ini mulai berkilat menyenangkan kembali meredup. Ogiwara langsung menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya ketika matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata Kuroko. Tapi bibirnya tak berani untuk berucap karena sepertinya Kuroko sedang tidak ingin diganggu pikirannya.

Benar yang dikatakan Ogiwara. Sudah hampir lima bulan pula Kuroko tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan kedua orangtuanya. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya khawatir. Beberapa bulan ini, meskipun keadannya membaik setelah tinggal bersama Ogiwara yang menurutnya sangat menyenangkan, tak ayal bayangan tentang orangtuanya membuat kekhawatiran Kuroko naik ke permukaan.

Berulang kali Kuroko mencoba keluar untuk sekedar melihat orangtuanya dari kejauhan ketika Ogiwara sedang pergi bekerja, hal itu tetap mustahil. Banyak orang berseragam formal sambil terus menyebutkan namanya berkeliaran dimana-mana. Tentu saja Kuroko tahu itu ulah siapa. Hingga akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk menunda keinginannya dan hanya bisa berharap pada Tuhan semoga orangtuanya tetap baik-baik saja.

"Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, Ogiwara-kun. Hanya saja aku belum bisa memikirkan caranya," ucap Kuroko yang lebih terdengar seperti gumaman untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Eh?" Ogiwara yang tidak terlalu jelas mendengar ucapan Kuroko barusan malah menatapnya bingung.

"Aku tahu mereka baik-baik saja, Ogiwara-kun. Sebentar lagi aku pasti akan menemui mereka," Kuroko tersenyum, senyum yang terasa hambar bagi Ogiwara.

.

.

.

Kuroko menatap palang di depan sana. Rasa bahagia tak dapat terbendung di wajahnya. Tentu saja karena beberapa minggu ini Akashi sepertinya sudah berhenti mengirimkan anak buahnya untuk mencari Kuroko, hingga akhirnya Kuroko bisa bekerja lagi di Taman Kanak-kanak seperti sedia kala.

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya pada lemari kaca yang berisi berbagai macam _tart_. Matanya tampak menimbang-nimbang, _tart _seperti apa yang akan ia berikan pada Ogiwara nanti. Ah, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Ogiwara. Kuroko sangat ingin memberikan sesuatu pada sahabatnya itu sepulang kerja. Kuroko sendiri juga tahu bahwa ia tidak terlalu pandai memasak makanya ia lebih memilih untuk membelinya daripada membuat dapur di rumah Ogiwara hancur.

Kurva tipis itu tiba-tiba melengkung manis ketika manik _aquamarine_-nya berhenti pada sebuah _tart_ dengan bentuk yang elegan dan enak namun sesuai dengan uang yang ada di kantongnya. Maniknya sempat berkilat senang ketika membayangkan akan melihat senyum di wajah sahabatnya yang kelelahan nanti.

"Maaf, bisakah saya membeli yang ini?" telunjuk Kuroko menunjuk ke arah _tart _yang diinginkannya.

"Are? Kuro-chin?

"Kurokocchi?!"

Kuroko yang menyadari suara itu langsung berdiri. Matanya membulat sempurna ketika ia mulai mengenali dua orang yang sedang berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya.

Kuroko yang menyadari akan ada bahaya yang menimpanya, melupakan tujuan awal ia berada di toko ini. Kedua kakinya mulai berbalik. Namun, baru saja Kuroko akan berlari kabur salah satu tangan Kise berhasil menahannya.

"Lepaskan tanganku, Kise-kun. Aku tak ingin berurusan dengan kalian lagi. Tolong lupakanlah aku. Anggap saja mainan yang telah kalian beli sudah rusak dan kalian membuangnya," Kuroko sendiri bahkan tidak dapat membendung ucapannya yang kelewat mengenaskan itu.

Kise dan Murasakibara yang mendengarnya menatap Kuroko tak percaya. Keduanya mulai berpikir tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada Kuroko hingga pemuda manis itu dapat mengatakan hal semengerikan itu.

"Kurokocchi..."

"Kuro-chin... Kami—."

"Tolong lepaskan aku. Kalian tidak perlu memungut sampah lagi, bukan? Tolong lepaskan aku!"

"Tunggu dulu, Kurokocchi! Kami berjanji tidak akan berbuat yang tidak-tidak padamu. Kami hanya ingin menjelaskan sesuatu padamu, Kurokocchi."

"Ini tentang Aka-chin. Kuro-chin—."

"Aku tidak peduli! Lepaskan aku! Aku sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Akashi-kun. Aku hanyalah mainan rusak yang sudah menjadi sampah. Lagipula saat ini aku sudah menjadi manusia karena aku memiliki Ogiwara-kun!"

Bruk!

"Kurokocchi!" teriak Kise yang jatuh terduduk di lantai setelah didorong oleh Kuroko tadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kise-chin?" tanya Murasakibara acuh tak acuh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada punggung mungil Kuroko yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dalam pandangannya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, tanpa ada satupun dari mereka bertiga yang menyadari, sesosok pemuda yang tengah menutupi wajahnya dengan korang langsung menyeringai buas. Diremasnya koran tak berdosa itu hingga tak berbentuk sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

"Che... Kenapa kau menganggap dirimu sebagai mainan, Tetsuya?"

To Be Continued

* * *

Uwaah akhirnya apdet juga, ini chapter udah mencoba panjang tapi tetep aja cuma 1,3K ya sudahlah u.u lagi sakit pula hiks hiks #malah_curhat

Dan juga gomen ne kalo chapter ini belibet gak jelas hiks hiks

Oiya Ryuu bikin ff baru loh judulnya Relack #promosi muehehe

Mind to RnR?

Arigato gozaimasu buat yang udah review, follow, fav, dan juga untuk silent reader ^^

**Uchiha Ryuuki: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Hiyah gomen ne kalo kurang banyak hiks hiks u.u

**Victoria Sei: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Salam kenal juga ya Victoria-san ^^ Ini sudah dilanjut, semoga tidak mengecewakan

**Kurotori Rei: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Enaknya gimana ya ketemu atau nggak ya #digampar  
Ini sudah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D

**sofi asat: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Hiyaah, ada yang request soalnya jadi ada Midokuronya muehehe :D

**Kagamine Micha: **Arigato reviewnya ^^ Iya sama-sama Kagamine-san :D Haha Kuroko-nya kagak kebagian berasa makanan masa #diignitepass_sama_Kuroko Ini udah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D


End file.
